


Of Cleaning Supplies and Twenty-First Century Pop

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Quicksilver Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, Im also not productive, M/M, No Angst, Sam and Gabe are cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and/or a convenient way to set up the Sabriel meeting, brief/minor Alternate Universe - High School, but mostly as a plot point, enjoy, gay wedding, i think, im amazing, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: Sam hadI've been mopping this floor for six years.tattooed on his right forearm.Dean hadWhat a beautiful wedding.And of course, it's Sam's wedding to whoever mops floors and is interesting enough to get his attention.





	1. Two Meetings, A Wedding, and Four Men In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing requests, I know. I'm sorry. I'm such a failure. 
> 
> (By the way, one is finished but just not posted yet and two more are like, half-done.)
> 
> I had an idea and I loved it so much and it's a short-ass ficlet forgive me?
> 
> At the beginning of this fic, Sam is 18 and Gabriel is 21. For the sake of convenience, Dean is one year older than Sam and Cas is one year younger than Gabe.

Sam met Gabriel senior year of high school. He'd seen him around, but he hadn't ever spoken to him: he was the night janitor, and their schedules didn't coincide much.

Sam stayed late one day for homework help in Calculus III-IV, the only class he didn't have an A in.

(He had a B-, and only because he was missing an entire week and a half worth of assignments from when he and Dean both got sick in quick succession.)

On his way out of the school, he saw the cute night janitor and is slightly ashamed to admit he jogged to catch up with him. He tried to say hi, but the only thing he could get out was, "how long you been working here?"

The blond smiled. "I've been mopping this floor for six years."

Sam dropped his books.

"Hi," he said hurriedly. "I'm Sam." He stuck out his right arm, pushing the sleeve up to both shake the man's hand and show off the matching words on his arm.

"Gabriel," said the blond, accepting his outstretched hand. They stood there in awkward silence for a minute, then Sam cleared his throat.

"To avoid further awkwardness, how about we go on a date?"

"Sure, Samaroo."

And they did.

#~+~#

Four years later, Sam and Gabriel stood up in front of a lot of people and professed their undying soulmate love for each other.

After the vows, during the kiss, Gabriel's best man-slash-brother leaned over to Sam's best man-slash-brother and murmured, "what a beautiful wedding."

Dean's mind short-circuited, so he did the only thing he could think of; he made a reference.

"Ah, yes, but what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Dean's stunningly dark-haired, strikingly blue-eyed, in-no-way-resembling-his-brother counterpart cocked his head slightly to the side.

"I don't understand that reference," he admitted outright.

Dean laughed. "Well hey, dude. If we're gonna be soulmates, I'm going to need to introduce you to my boy Brendon." He paused, then added, "I'm Dean, by the way."

"Castiel. It's good to meet you, Dean."

Dean drew himself up a little with a self-satisfied smile. "Okay, I'm going to call you Cas, and I might already be in love with you."

Cas smiled softly at him. "I think I'm okay with that, Dean Winchester."

Dean gave him a startled look. "Woah, how did you know my last name?"

"You're Sam's older brother, he pointed you out to me earlier, and his name is Winchester."

The bastard then proceeded to laugh uproariously at Dean's embarrassed blush. 

Yep, that settled it. Dean was definitely in love.


	2. Introductions of Multiple Kinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needed Sammy to know. Like, now. 
> 
> And he really couldn't help but think it was hilarious that his little brother's soulmate was his soulmate's big brother.

Once Sam and Gabriel were done eating each other's faces, the reception began.

So Dean took his soulmate's hand and dragged him toward the newlyweds.

"Hey, big brother," Sam greeted him warmly as they approached. At the same moment, Gabriel called out, "hey little brother," which caused the two to glance at each other and laugh like lovestruck idiots.

"Sammy," Dean announced, "this is Gabriel's brother Cas, who I'm sure you've met. I, however, had not met him until about five minutes ago, and that is outrageous."

"Dean, you're not making any sense. What?"

"Your brother is my soulmate," Cas cut in, straight and to-the-point.

"Oh, so that's why you're still holding his hand," Gabriel murmured. Sam bumped him with his shoulder.

"So, what, then? How'd it happen?" Sam (who knew full well what his brother's words were) inquired.

Dean grinned like a maniac. "He commented on the two of you and I responded with a Panic! reference."

"Of course you did," the taller man muttered.

"Go dance with your husband, Sasquatch," Dean teased, and Sam was obviously not going to refuse that, because he took the blond's hand and led him over to the dance floor.

Dean and Cas stayed for exactly the amount of time necessary to be respectful to their brothers' new relationship status and then, both being somewhat antisocial creatures, opted to sit in the Impala for the rest of the night.

Dean took the opportunity to introduce his newfound soulmate to his Baby... and to Panic! At the Disco, starting with I Write Sins Not Tragedies.

(Cas was hooked immediately and they [fittingly] listened to Death of a Bachelor so many times that he could sing all of House of Memories by the time Dean took him home.)


End file.
